


Smash University

by Breakdown003



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdown003/pseuds/Breakdown003
Summary: Lucas meets a boy named Ness who he later finds out is going to the same university as where he wants. He also starts to strangely grow feelings for the boy. The question is, does he get accepted? And would this boy like him back?
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning Meet-up

**Author's Note:**

> I am going out of my new plan for this story. I'm currently writing two larger stories, but I promised myself I wouldn't upload any of their parts until the story is finished: mainly so I can ensure the story doesn't get cancelled as people read it. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, that this story wasn't really planned nor is part of my schedule. So uploading it will be kinda sporadic. Oh and, since I don't really have a plan for this story, you may give some request for what to happen in this story. More then likely I'll do it no matter what. Anyway, enjoy :)

Lucas woke up and stretched his back. He stood from his bed and stood on the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom. Not to mention, due to it being early, he himself was cold….it may also have something to do with the fact he slept nearly nude but that’s beside the point. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his favorite clothes, A red and yellow striped shirt with blue jean shorts. He also grabbed a new pair of underwear. He double-checked the time on his phone to confirm he’s not up too early, before leaving the room. He quickly got to the bathroom and took his hot shower.

After he got himself prepared for the day, he stepped out of the house and yawned into the calm and cool air. He started running in place, to prepare his legs for the calming morning jog he always went on. He was always an active type. The type to always choose the most active and exhilarating option if given one. Part of his activeness was because he was yearning to be accepted into the university of his dreams….Smash University. That was his dream, yet, no ordinary schmuck can get in. He must be strong, active, smart, all of that. He already had certain powers most do not, so that helped him, but he knew if he wasn’t the least bit active, he’d never get in.

Lucas started on his jog. He started by jogging from his house and down the street on the left. It was hard to get into jogging at first, but over time, Lucas came to love the wind that attacked him as he ran. Something about the cold hitting his face after a nice shower amazed him. He soon sped up his jogging, but only ever so slightly, and mainly to feel more wind hit him.

He looked up at the early morning sky. It was a rather cloudy morning, but one thing still stuck out over the clouds….the beautiful moon. As it gleamed and glistened, this seemed to fill Lucas up with determination. He felt he could run forever just as long as he had support from the moon. He has lived in Ultimatum for long enough to know the streets like the back of his hand, so there was no need to focus on where he was—

Lucas fell back. He rubbed his behind as he looked at what he crashed into. It was another boy, with rather similar looking clothing. He had a red and blue striped shirt and almost the exact same pair of blue jean shorts. However, Lucas didn’t have time to revel in the fact he shared the same shitty clothing choices with another boy before he realized that this boy was in pain. Lucas did crash into him after all. He knew that, in the cold, pain gets enhanced. So he was really worried about this boy.

Lucas jumped onto his feet as he said, “Oh crud.” He took a few steps forward and soon stood behind the boy. “H-hey, are you alright? I-I didn’t mean to crash into you like that.” The boy picked himself up before shooting around to show a smile….which in of itself showed a missing tooth. Lucas could tell, by the look on this boy’s face, by the state of his face, and by his lax attitude of just being crashed into, that he’s the rough and tough type of boy.

“Oh please, dude, this is nothing,” he said with a rather deep voice that seemed capable of shaking the Earth. However, despite his rough and tough appearance, his eyes told a different story. His bright violet eyes were gentle and sweet. Lucas, in all honesty, envied those eyes. Anyone could look into those bright eyes and feel safe and secure. Even Lucas, as he stood in front of the boy he crashed into, felt safe.

Lucas must’ve been staring since the boy needed to faintly shake Lucas to get him out of a trance. Lucas shook his head and grew red in embarrassment. He shot around and covered his face. The boy giggled at this. “Listen, dude, it’s all coolio. Accidents happen.” Lucas peered back with nervous eyes.

“A-are you sure?”

The boy nodded as he hummed a response.

Lucas felt more at ease that the boy didn’t really mind. He turned fully around since by this point the redness had disappeared from his face. “Say, dude, what were you doing out here anyway?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” The boy giggled.

“Touche. Touche indeed,” he laughed. This boy was clearly very carefree. He seemed to be the type of boy that wouldn’t allow anything petty to ruin his day. Yet, at the same time, he seemed strong. Perhaps it was due to his outward appearance, which didn’t fit his eyes, however, his inward appearance seemed to.

“I was just out for a jog, nothing too special.” The boy stopped laughing.

“Oh really?” Lucas nodded his head before looking at his watch. He had lost track of time as he ran through the ecstasy of the morning cool breeze.

“Oh crud, looks like I’ve gotta head home. I’m late.” Lucas bowed his head before running off. Little did he know, however, when the boy had stopped laughing, he was analyzing Lucas. How did he do this? Psychic-ly of course.

This boy had psychic powers. A power much similar to Lucas’s. However, only one of the boys tapped into their power more than the other. And it for sure wasn’t Lucas. This boy had capabilities Lucas didn’t think was possible. For instance, this boy is able to read the minds of other people. Using this ability, he was able to learn pretty much all he needed about Lucas. He learned Lucas had the same power, called PSI, but was significantly weaker. Another thing the boy learned was Lucas’s intention for being out. He wanted to go to the same university as him. He too wanted to go to SU, Smash University. He also learned something more….interesting about Lucas. His preference about who he would love. He found out some other, more minor things about Lucas, but nothing too major. Another thing the boy could do that Lucas couldn’t; talk to people in his head.

“Hey!!” The boy called out. Lucas stopped and looked back.

He called back, “Yes?” The boy ran forward and smiled innocently.

“I can take you there.” Lucas tilted his head. Rightfully so. How was this stranger going to take him to his house? The boy wrapped an arm around the back of Lucas’s neck.

“Do you know where I live?”

“I found out,” the boy said with a faint wink that seemed to shoot sparkles? Or maybe stars? Or maybe it was just Lucas’s imagination.

“How?”

“Like this Lucas,” the boy said within Lucas’s head. This caused Lucas to jump back from surprise. His face said it all. The boy giggled. “Don’t be so surprised. I too have PSI. This is just yet another perk of our power.” Lucas’s face grinned when he thought of the possibility that he could learn this power.

“S-so I could learn this if I tried?” The boy nodded.

“Say, why don’t you show me what you do know,” the boy said as he walked toward him. He looked in the same direction as Lucas. “I couldn’t really tell while I was in that head of yours.” Lucas nodded before he stepped forward and pointed his hand forward. He was able to shoot a small flame out. He did the same for ice, electricity, and a strange-looking hexagonal-shaped energy. The boy was quite surprised actually. He could use fire and electricity, however, he had no clue ice or that hexagonal thing existed. Lucas looked at the surprised boy with vim and vigor.

The boy cleared his throat before smiling. “That’s pretty good. I honestly don’t know what that ice or yellow move is.”

“PK Freeze and PK Love.” The boy shifted his weight to his left foot and held onto his chin. He tried to think. He had heard of PK Freeze once before, but PK Love? Not a chance.

“PK Love? Huh, I guess that kinda fits you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Lucas said as he crossed his arms with a huff and even a small blush. He noticed his own blush so he shot his face away from the boy. The boy, of course, knew this. He just giggled.

“Well, you are a pretty cute dude, so of course you’d have a love-based move.” The boy covered his own mouth, not really sure what he was saying. He was never one to speak before thinking, yet this time he did. This caused Lucas to blush even more. The boy knew this, as he knew pretty much anything that Lucas did even if he couldn’t outright see it. He knew he needed to change the subject before they drifted further than humanity is to righteousness. “Hey, I never told you my name, did I?” Lucas peered back with a raised eyebrow.

“I-I guess you haven’t.”

“Name’s Ness, I’m a fellow PSI user,” he said as he extended his arm out. Lucas saw the undeniably happy smile on his face and grew his own. He enjoyed Ness’s happiness. He really enjoyed it actually. He turned fully around, despite his blush not fully being gone, and grabbed Ness’s hand.

“Well, you already know me since you’ve invaded my privacy.” They shook their hands before Ness rubbed his neck.

“Yeah….sorry about that.”

“Meh,” Lucas shrugged. He breathed in the morning air some more. “Anyway, I really should be getting home.” Ness extended his arm out once more.

“Here, grab my hand.” Lucas looked back at Ness with a tilted head. He was obviously confused. So the question was, why did he grab Ness’s hand. He didn’t know why Ness would ask for him to do that, yet he still did it. His face showed confusion but he didn’t hesitate a single second to grab his hand. Both boys even looked at this lack of hesitation Lucas’s body had with varying reactions. Ness decided to just grip hard on Lucas’s hand as Lucas blushed wilder. Ness giggled at his reaction. “See what I mean by you being cute,” he said with a wink that Lucas hated to admit he kind of liked. He shot his eyes away with a huff.

Ness then bolted in a run, dragging Lucas behind him. It didn’t take too long for Lucas to understand what was happening so he started running since he didn’t quite prefer being dragged on the cold floor. Once Lucas regained some control of his feet, he was running beside Ness despite them still holding hands. “You could’ve warned me that we’d be running.” Ness simply responded by sticking his tongue out. Lucas soon noticed the area around them started to look wavy and blurry. It looked like he was in a fast moving car just to a very much multiplied state. He also couldn’t stop himself from running. He didn’t want to, but even if he did, he couldn’t. His face grew worried and confused as he looked at Ness. He opened his mouth to say something before Ness shook his head. The wavy and blurry area around them started turning to a bright light. Both boys shut their eyes and soon after, stopped moving. They opened their eyes and Lucas took a step back. “H-how’d we get here?” he asked while looking up at his house. Ness giggled.

“Don’t worry about the specifics, this is your house, right?” Lucas nodded before stepping forward, forgetting he still had Ness’s hand in his own and seemingly unaffected by it since Ness also stepped forward. He wondered how long he could get away with holding his hand. To be honest, he enjoyed the feeling of Lucas’s hand. The morning was obviously cold, but holding Lucas’s hand warmed him up. His palm was also soft and smooth. They were holding onto each other with what seemed to be a lot of care. Not wanting to hold hard enough to harm the other, but not light enough to have their hands separated by a gust of wind. It was the perfect connection for them.

Lucas walked up to his front door with Ness unknowingly coming along. He knocked on the door since he knew the door was locked. The door was soon opened by a shirtless Claus with a piece of toast in his mouth. Lucas lived on his own, yet Claus came out to support Lucas in his attempt to get into Smash University. Claus bit down on his toast. He looked directly at Ness as he chewed on his food. He looked back at Lucas as he swallowed his bite. “Sup dude,” he simply said.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you. You know, I just needed to go out for a jog.”

“A jog?”

“Mhm.” Claus looked back at Ness, who did the fancy feminine wave where he waved each individual finger with his free hand. He looked back at Lucas.

“Right, you left by yourself…..came back with a boy…..who’s also in your hand.” Lucas looked down at his hand and found he was indeed holding onto someone else’s hand. He followed the arm and found Ness. He nervously laughed as looked at Claus.

“Heh, I uh….may have forgotten about him.”

“Ok. I’ll just leave you two be.” Claus shut the door, prompting Lucas to look at Ness, still not ripping his hand away from Ness’s, since he too was enjoying the feeling.

“Sorry, I kinda forgot about you.”

“Pfft, it’s no biggie. I got to hold your hand for longer, that’s always a plus,” Ness flirted. The flirt worked, causing Lucas to blush. Lucas finally broke his hand away from Ness and rubbed his hands together. He was nervous. He wanted to ask Ness something but he was unsure of how to say it since no one really knew of his preference outside of Claus, since Claus was a stubborn bitch and wouldn’t allow Lucas to not tell him.

“Hey, um….I’ve got a question.”

“What up?” Ness asked, gently crossing his arms.

“Do you, I dunno, have any plans tomorrow?”

“Yeah, actually I do.” Lucas’s face turned utterly disappointed.

“Oh, I-I see.”

“Hmm? You seem disappointed,” Ness said with a small smirk. Lucas sporadically shook his head.

“N-n-no, th-that’s not….I-I’m not….U-uhmm…” Ness started to slowly walk toward Lucas, making Lucas walk back. He quickly crashed into the house. Ness didn’t stop though. He only stopped when he was right in front of Lucas. He even put a hand on the house, slightly away from Lucas’s head. Lucas, as he looked at Ness, felt tiny. Even though Ness was only taller by a few inches, he still seemed to tower over Lucas at the moment.

“What’s wrong Lucas?” Lucas’s face flushed as he heard Ness’s sensual voice. His eyes were sparkling. Just as Ness knew, Lucas was enjoying this. Ness connected his mind to Lucas’s for a moment and heard his mind freaking out about the situation he was in. Not freaking out in a bad way, but freaking out as if he’s seeing his favorite superhero or celebrity. Ness found satisfaction in this and smiled. “Oh, I think I know what’s wrong.” Ness grabbed Lucas’s chin and brought his head closer. “You like this too much, dontcha? I know, because I took a trip in your mind. You love being kabedon-ed.” Ness made Lucas look up and touched their noses together. “You were gonna ask me out on a date, weren’t you? That’s why you asked if I was available tomorrow.”

“I-I…..”

“Speechless are we?” Ness gave some light chuckles that were able to make Lucas’s heart skip more than a few beats. In the corner of his eye, Ness saw the mail truck. It was stopped at a mailbox. He knew what this meant. He let go of Lucas before stepping back and crossing his arms. Lucas stood there, half in awe, half in disappointment.

“Y-you’re not gonna kiss me?” Ness raised an eyebrow.

“You want me too?”

“What, n-no,” Lucas huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from Ness. He looked at the mail truck. He beamed, knowing what he was expecting today. He didn’t hesitate to run toward the mailbox. Ness giggled as he pulled out what he knew Lucas was going to get. It was a white envelope with a wax seal in the shape of a circle, red, and an indented cross in the lower left part of the circle. The envelope was open and his note was inside it. He had read it earlier. It was simply a note saying he was accepted into Smash University.

It didn’t take long for Lucas to come back with the expected note. He couldn’t hide the excitement on his face. And his excitement grew when he saw Ness had the exact same envelope. Lucas’s mouth fell agape slightly. “Y-you’re going to the university?” Ness smirked as he put his note back into the envelope.

“Mhm. That’s why I’m busy tomorrow. I’ve gotta pack.” Lucas looked down at his envelope. Seeing that fateful red wax seal was his dream. But his dream would be put to waste if he wasn’t accepted into the university. That possibility of all his life being wasted scared him. He didn’t want to open the envelope only to find out he will not be accepted into university. He looked up at Ness, who was patiently waiting for the results. Lucas held the envelope toward him.

“Can you open it?” Ness took it without any complaints. Ness was able to cause a spike of fire to form on his index finger, he used this spike to cut under the wax seal. The fire dissipated and Ness grabbed the note inside. There were a lot of words on there, most of which were useless, but he was lucky he had his own acceptance letter so he knew exactly where to look to see if he was accepted or not. Just in case, though, he did skim through the useless stuff only to find it was still useless. At the bottom of the note; there it was. In big, bold, capitalized letters….ACCEPTED. It also had the date of which Lucas should be on campus, which coincidentally just so happened to be the same date Ness needed to be there. It was difficult for him to hold in his smile, but he did, since he kind of wanted to mess with Lucas a bit.

“I-I’m sorry, Lucas.” Lucas obviously grew very disappointed. He looked down with a sad “oh” that made Ness instantly regret doing what he did. However, seeing Lucas like this was rather cute to him. Unlike Lucas, Ness was able to fight back against a blush. Instead, he just decided to giggle, prompting a saddened Lucas to look up at him.

“Wh-what’s so funny?”

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

“What?”

“You trust me so much despite still only just meeting me.” Lucas stood up straight with a confused look on his face. Ness finally showed Lucas the note. Those big bold letters screamed at Lucas. He was so overcome with emotion it all resulted in Lucas bringing Ness into a hug. This was something that Ness didn’t expect. He froze up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Lucas.

Lucas soon realized that he was hugging Ness so he instantly backed up and rubbed his neck. “Uhm, s-sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Lucas grabbed the note and skimmed through it. His lip started quivering and his eyes started watering. His dream of being at Smash University and partaking in the infamous Smash Tournaments was finally about to come true. As he witnessed this heartwarming scene, Ness felt bad. He knew Lucas was overwhelmingly happy, but he didn’t like seeing Lucas with quivering lips and watery eyes. He sighed before stepping forward and grabbing Lucas’s chin. He made Lucas look up directly into his eyes. Ness’s honest eyes made Lucas smile.

“Thank you.” Ness chuckled innocently.

“I’m glad I could meet you.”

“Me too.” Lucas pocketed the note and rubbed his neck. “I-I should probably get into the house before Claus gets mad.”

“Alrighty, I guess I’ll see ya—” Lucas felt Ness’s grip on his chin loosen. Looking into his eyes, he didn’t want Ness to leave so soon. Not after doing what he strangely wanted to do. He knew he just met Ness, he knew that. He didn’t even know his name for more than an hour and yet….he was having these wishes, dreams, and urges that he’d never have with even the longest of friends he had. He needed to act upon them. He grabbed the hand Ness used to grab his chin and held it tightly, cutting Ness off and catching him off guard. Lucas stared into Ness’s slightly shocked eyes as Ness looked at the hand on his. Ness soon looked into Lucas’s baby blue eyes. The eyes were, again, sparkling. The beauty of the eyes seeped into Ness’s brain. He was kind of messing with Lucas when he pinned him against the wall and made him blush and stuff. But now, seeing his sparkling baby blue eyes, gave him a certain feeling. He knew what that feeling was….he was blushing. “L-Lucas?” He stuttered. He never stuttered once in his life. Not even when he was pantsed in front of his middle school class. Lucas tilted his head. His mind was rushing a mile a second. Before he could even think twice about what he was about to do, he leaned into Ness and kissed him directly on the lips. Ness’s eyes shot wide open as Lucas’s lips continued kissing his own. Lucas broke the kiss and his sparkling eyes seemed more, well, sparkly. Ness’s blush grew to a level it never had been before. Lucas saw this as a success. He grinned. He let go of Ness’s hand before opening the door, stepping in, and turning around.

“Well, see ya at the university, Ness,” He confidently said before stepping back and kicking the door closed.

Ness looked down at the hand Lucas grabbed. He rubbed that wrist and a wavy smile grew. He then noticed his smile, blush, and deeper thoughts, causing him to shake his head. He slammed his palms into the sides of his face. “Don’t think that way. You’re straight, you’re just...confused.” He started walking away from the house. “And plus, you’re with someone.”

Lucas watched the boy he kissed walk away. He had this dream-like look in his eyes. He felt...connected to Ness. He was confused why. He’d just met him, yet he felt obligated to kiss him? He looked down at his hands and saw his PK Love somewhat being emitted from his fingers. He balled up his fists before turning around and slightly jumping at the surprising sight of Claus. He stood there with his arms crossed and a sarcastically raised brow. Lucas knew what Claus was going to say, so he rolled his eyes and started walking toward the bathroom as he said, “Oh shut up.”

“You just had your first kiss. AND you were the one who enacted it, quite surprising indeed,” he said. Lucas groaned.

“Way to invade my personal space.” Lucas stopped at the hallway that led down to bedrooms and his goal, the bathroom. He then grew a smile before looking over at Claus. “By the way, I was accepted.” Claus proudly chuckled before propping down on the couch.

“I assumed so.” Seeing Claus’s proud smile really made Lucas happy. His older brother, granted only by a few minutes, was his hero. He wasn’t nearly as strong as Lucas, nor as smart. But something about Claus made him inspired. Perhaps it was because of his overwhelming amount of “I don’t give two shits” attitude. Either way, seeing his smile showed Lucas just how much he was supported and how everything he worked for to get where he was, was finally about to be worth it. He is a Smash Major. Just the beginning of his fight and training filled journey at Smash University.


	2. Can't Fight It (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is taken to Smash University and finds out which dorm he's in. When he enters it he finds that he shares the room with someone quite special. That person seems unable to hold back his feelings, no matter how hard he tries...and no mater if he gets caught.

Claus was driving down the street with Lucas in the passenger's seat and Lucas's suitcases in the back. Lucas didn't even try to hide the anxious look on his face. Part of the anxiousness was the inevitable re-meet-up with Ness. Throughout the day that they met, he thought over what he did. He wasn't entirely sure if kissing him was really right. Sure, Ness looked like he liked the kiss, but he didn't even know if Ness liked boys more or less him. He was more so acting on a whim and a very bad tendency for his body to act before his mind could see the wrong or right.

Before Lucas could even say PK Love, Claus stopped at the campus grounds. Lucas leaned forward and looked out of the front window. He saw a large building. There were multiple buildings, the one closest to them was the largest. The top of the large building had a dome that then had a spike reaching up and piercing the sky. Whilst it wasn't necessarily a skyscraper, being way too low to the ground for that, it still looked capable of cutting the sky. "Welp, Sorry Luke, I can't go any further on campus."

"Why not?" Lucas was barely able to rip his eyes from the eye-catching building. Claus pointed at a sign on the side of the road, which said that cars weren't capable of going down the street at the time since it was being occupied by all the college's club leaders and all that shenanigans. "Looks like this is where we split for now." Claus placed a hand on Lucas's back. "Good luck dude." Lucas brought Claus into a hug. A very uncomfortable hug due to their seatbelts, but a hug nonetheless. Afterward, he stepped out of the car, walked to the back of it, and grabbed his five suitcases from it. One is much larger than the rest. He was able to hold two with his right hand and two in his left. Lucas looked down at his fifth suitcase and groaned. "Dang it." Claus rolled down the window with a cocky smirk.

"Hey, I told you not to pack too much stuff on day 1, but nooooo, you didn't listen to me."

"Can you at least help me?"

"Nah, you've got this bro." Claus rolled the window up and didn't hesitate to drive off. Lucas's groans grew louder.

"Hey, ya need some help?" Lucas turned around and saw a young and cartoonishly looking boy walking his way decked out in a green tunic and green cap. His spiky ears showed he was some type of elf. His suitcase, his only suitcase had a strange emblem of three golden triangles with an empty fourth one in between them. The boy walked up to Lucas and tilted his head.

"Uh, I guess I kinda do," Lucas awkwardly said. The boy smiled before picking up Lucas's biggest suitcase with his spare hand since his other hand was occupied with one suitcase already.

"By the way, name's Toon Link. But you can just call me TL?" Lucas smiled happily. He was expecting people at the college to be mean, but so far, this boy wasn't. And with the knowledge that Ness was going to be here too only heightened that "maybe these people will actually be nice" mindset.

"Name's Lucas." The boys walked down the street, making small talk as they got offered by clubs to, well, join their club. "So, where do we need to go?"

"Down the street to a signup kiosk. That's where we get our dorm assignments."

"Wow, someone's smart." Toon Link chuckled lightheartedly. "I wouldn't go that far. I just have a friend who came here last week."

"That's some luck."

"Indeed."

They continued walking down the street. Only seeing more and more different clubs, almost as if the club train never ended. However, despite that feeling, they did soon make it to the lady sitting in a kiosk. She seemed like a nice lady, but nothing about her really made her stick out from the crowd. She smiled a very pleasant smile, almost like the boys could smell flowers from it. "Good morning boys," She said, with an equally pleasant voice.

"Morning," both boys said in unison.

"I'm assuming you want to sign up?"

"Yes please," Toon Link said.

"Okay then." She reached somewhere lower in the kiosk and brought out a clipboard. She then placed it on the counter for the boys to not only get a better view of the paper clipped to it but to also allow them to, well, sign up. Lucas looked at some of the names already written down and saw one in particular that made his heart flutter. It was Ness's name. The pure sight of it made him think of the kiss he and him had. The moment he wished to repeat with him but with Ness actually participating in it. He was so caught up in his memories, he didn't notice Toon Link sign up nor when Toon Link nudged him.

"LUCAS!!!" he was forced to yell. Lucas jumped from the sudden loud noise directly in his right ear. He rubbed his ear and looked at him. "You ok? You were just kinda staring at the paper."

"Oh, uh...y-yeah, no worries." Lucas grew a blush before putting the bags down and taking the pen that was hanging from the clipboard by some chain. Toon Link saw this blush, of course, and wondered to himself. Being the person he was, he already had a possible reasoning in his mind. Someone's name on the paper did that to him. Of course, making someone blush isn't really a bad thing, so it wasn't like he needed to use his trusty Master Sword on them, but it still made him think.

After signing the sheet with his name and his high school ID, he picked his bags back up and, with Toon Link, looked at the pleasant lady. "Alright, well, Lucas your room will be D241, and Toon Link your room will be D243," she said. Toon Link looked down at Lucas.

"We're room neighbors." This just made Lucas chuckle. They took their keys from the lady and walked toward the building she said was the dormitory. It was big and easily seen, but it wasn't nearly as big as the previous building.

It didn't take them too long to get there. It was slightly annoying that, even then, they were getting offers upon offers to join clubs they didn't even know existed....ie the Poppin' 'n' Lockin' Club. All that mattered to them was making it to the building that would be their house for the next however many years. They looked up at the slightly intimidating building before walking in to see another nice receptionist. She, much like the previous one, didn't particularly stick out to them. Just a simple lady doing a simple job for simple money. She told the boys the location of their rooms. It was the 41st and 43rd room on the second floor and in hall D. They followed her orders, walking from the first floor to the second, where there seemed to be more rowdy students. They were much louder and more spastic than the proper ones on the first floor. And, in fact, the different halls even had either more spastic or less spastic students. With hall D having the most spastic of the four different halls on the floor.

Lucas, having to dodge spitballs, fireballs, and a.....cannonball, made it to his room. Toon Link looked up ahead and saw his room wasn't too far away. He patted Lucas's back. "Good luck with your roomie," he happily said before putting Lucas's bag down and walking down toward his room. Lucas struggled to open the door, which was notably unlocked and kicked the suitcase that was on the floor into the room. He stepped into it and smelled a strange and strong yet sweet smell. He kicked the door closed and put the rest of his bags against the wall and started the search for the sweet smell. Not to his surprise, it came from the kitchen. Specifically, the oven. He walked over to it and tilted his head. He recognized the smell....it was brownies. He opened the oven and saw the brownies, they weren't done, but the smell was much stronger.

"Ahem, if you want them to be done, I'd suggest closing the door," a familiar voice sounded. Lucas closed the door and turned around. There he stood, Ness. He was wearing clothes that looked super comfortable. They almost looked like pajamas. Ness walked over to the oven and looked through the glass. "Yup, they need more time."

"N-Ness?" Ness looked at Lucas.

"Yeah?" Lucas cleared his throat.

"I didn't know you could bake."

"Oh no." Ness stood up straight. "I can't cook or bake for shit. I'm just trying it to be a sorta welcome gift to my roomie....which seems to be you," Ness playfully nudged Lucas. This made him chuckle.

"Heh, I-I guess I am." Ness looked back into the oven and squinted his eyes.

"To be quite honest, I don't know when these will be done." Lucas soon did the same that Ness was doing; looking into through the oven window. He saw the still semi-liquid pan of brownies.

"I'd probably say five minutes."

"Five?"

"Mhm." Ness looked over at him and saw a sparkle in his eyes. Seeing the sparkle reminded him of when they kissed, admittedly making him smile and blush ever so slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Well, we should get you unpacked. I'll keep the five minutes in mind." Lucas nodded before running back toward where he put his bags. Ness looked at his hands and gulped.

Contain yourself.

Ness soon joined Lucas at the bags and saw him struggling to hold all of them. Ness playfully rolled his eyes before using his PSI to lift all of the bags and float them to their bedroom. "You do know you can do that, right?"

"Of course I do," Lucas started moving toward the bedroom, and when he got to Ness's side he said, "I just don't wanna be lazy." Lucas continued past Ness and toward the bedroom. Ness shot around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas simply giggled happily. He looked back before winking. He continued on. Ness balled up his hands, clenched tightly, and even bit his lip.

Contain yourself.

He followed Lucas and walked into the bedroom with him. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, with a nightstand next to the head of the beds, and even the door to the bathroom was equally in the middle of the beds and nightstands. Lucas looked into the bathroom and fell into awesome more. It was a large bathroom. It wasn't nearly what he had expected, but he really did enjoy it. He didn't focus too long on it before going back to his bags. He saw that Ness was going through them but he didn't really mind. He just opened the suitcase that had his clothes.

Ness didn't find anything of interest in the first suitcase so he moved onto the other one. As soon as he opened it he was met with the sight of underwear. They were tighty whities. He picked one up and held them in front of his eyes. "Wow, strangely unexpected." Lucas giggled before ripping the bag and the underwear in Ness's hands away.

"Yeah well, no one told you to look at my undies." He walked over to a wardrobe that stood opposite the bed. "And plus....I-I kinda like underwear being tight up against me." Ness imagined Lucas in that underwear, bringing up more of the thoughts he had been trying to suppress.

Stop it, Ness!!!

He shook his head and continued looking through his bags. He soon got to one that was filled with decorative items, posters, plushies, figurines, etc. He brought a poster up, which showed off a specific match during Smash Tournaments. It was an epic fight; showing the two most well-known fighters duking it out. This was a poster of last year's finale. Lucas walked over and smiled at the sight. "I loved watching that fight. I swear I broke my voice because of it." Ness beamed at this.

"SAME!!!" He accidentally yelled. He cleared his throat. "Apologies." Lucas enjoyed seeing this side of him.

"Meh, kinda sucks Fox lost though."

"Yeah, Cloud is a toughy. I know the perfect place for this." He ran over to the part of the wall opposite the bathroom door, and thus, equally in the middle of the two boys' wardrobes. He pinned it to the wall and stepped back, admiring his work. He wanted to be on the next poster of fighters. He wanted to be on that battlefield. That reminded him. He looked over at Lucas, who was taking out some of the plushies and figurines of other popular fighters and walked over to him. "Hey, what do you want to do here?"

"I thought you could read my mind."

"I can, I just want to hear it come from your mouth."

"Oh ok." Lucas walked toward the nightstand to place all of that stuff there. "I want to fight. I want to show people I'm strong." Lucas turned his head back and smirked. "I want to win." The dedication was written all over his face. He really wanted this. And nothing possible seemed able to lead him astray. Ness was a fan of dedication and passion....and Lucas had both of those things. More and more thoughts clouded his mind. He balled up his fists once more.

Dammit Ness, stop!

Lucas finally noticed the oddness in Ness. "Hey, you ok?" Lucas's concern for him, his gentle face, gentle voice, and even just the niceties he had, only made those thoughts worse and more potent. Lucas walked over and put a hand on Ness's bicep, to slightly shake him. "Hey, Ness?" Now that Lucas was touching him, he was near the point of breaking.

Fuck.....stop....Don't. Lose. Control.

"Ness, come on." Ness started trembling. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Lucas's concern to grow. This made him hug Ness tightly. Hearing his heartbeat race at a speed he didn't think was possible. "Ness...please." The hug did it. It pushed him over the edge. He couldn't stop himself now.

Crap. Sorry, Paula.

Ness slightly pushed Lucas away from the hug, but still pretty close. He didn't waste any time pulling Lucas into a kiss. Lucas instantly melted into it. They kissed for a good while before both boys pulled away because they were suffocating themselves. They looked into each others' lewd eyes. "I've missed you." Lucas gave a drunken giggle.

"Really? It's only been like two days."

"I know....but you left quite the impression." This time, Lucas's giggle ended with his giggle being very high-pitched which was very cute to Ness.

"I should finish the unpacking." Lucas walked away but kept his hand on Ness, so it slowly swept across Ness, making his heart flutter. Once Lucas was fully disconnected from Ness, the event played out constantly in his head. He slammed his fist into his head.

FUCK!

________

2 days ago

Ness made it back to his house that he shared with his dog, King. He ran up to Ness as soon as he entered the house. Ness shut the door and knelt down to pet his trusty canine. King enjoyed this very much. After the petting session, he walked over to his room to get some more sleep before truly needing to go outside. He stepped into his room and collapsed onto his bed. The events of only half an hour ago played on repeat in his head. It was becoming a broken record at this point. Lucas kissed him. Lucas kissed him. Lucas kissed him. Ness rolled onto his back and covered his eyes. He didn't hate Lucas, not at all. He should. He should despise Lucas for what he did....but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to hate him. Especially since he did enjoy the kiss, even if it was with a male and if it was a surprise.

He put his hands over his heart as he closed his eyes. His heart was at a normal speed. However, when the simple image of Lucas showed itself in his head, his heart started racing. He could even feel heat in his cheeks. When he played the kiss over, those things only multiplied. After feeling unnatural speeds in his heart, and an unnatural heat to him in his cheeks, he covered his face with his hands. "What am I doing?" He gave a very loud groan, causing King to run into the room and jump onto the bed. He barked, getting Ness's attention. He lowered his arms. "King....can you help me?" King barked some more. "Good. What um....what would you do in my situation?" King went on a barking spree as if he was going on a long monologue. After King was done, Ness smiled, as if he understood what was said. As he got more comfortable in his bed, he closed his eyes. His heart having recovered from the speed it was, it was now calm. Although, it also seemed down, as if it was sad about something. Ness knew what that something was, though. His heart missed Lucas. Undoubtedly.

________

Present

Lucas was finally done unpacking and thus collapsed on his bed. Part of him was disappointed that the brownies had burnt while he was unpacking. Ness was sitting on his own bed, letting himself think. He looked on his nightstand, where a framed picture of Paula stood. His eyebrows collapsed.

What a terrible boyfriend I am.

Ness, as he stared at the framed picture, saw Lucas lying on his bed in the background. Lucas wasn't doing anything, just texting on his phone. He was still trying his absolute hardest to contain himself. He turned away, trying to get his eyes off of him. But that still didn't stop his mind from doing the work for him. Constant images of Lucas in that underwear....or even in nothing at all, played in his mind. He crossed his legs and raised them, cradling into a ball.

Why can't I stop?!?

A pleasant image of Lucas and himself cuddling next to each other showed itself in Ness's mind. There wasn't anything wrong, per se, with the image. They were just cuddling under the blankets. Lucas then giggled in his mind and that broke him. Ness sat up and looked over at Lucas. He was now just relaxing, lying back down with a smile and his eyes closed. His breathing was calm and his face was normal....but to Ness all of that was cute. He looked at the picture and gulped.

I'm sorry.

He placed the picture so that the image of Paula was facing down. Ness walked over to Lucas, and unknown to Lucas, crawled into bed. Lucas did realize the sudden retraction in the bed, however, so he opened a single eye to do all of the analyzing for him. He saw Ness, who was struggling to get under the blanket. "Ness? What're you doing?" This seemed to spook the boy, but seeing Lucas again calmed him.

"Uh, n-nothing. I just..... tend to cuddle things and well, my trusty cuddle thing I left back at home," Ness lied, "So, I was gonna do it with you." As if almost every speck of blood in his body rushed up to his cheeks, Lucas huffed away.

"I-I-I guess that's fine." Ness struggled some more before finally getting underneath the same blanket Lucas was. He started with quite a lot of space between them. He waited a bit before wrapping his arms around Lucas's body. He waited some more before pulling him in a little bit, not enough to truly be a cuddle. He wanted to hear Lucas say it again. He wanted Lucas to say....

"A-aren't you gonna cuddle with m-me?" It was slightly broken because of Lucas's nerves, but it was still exactly what Ness wanted him to say. He closed the gap between them, promptly cuddling him the exact way he had dreamt of. Lucas couldn't contain a smile as he felt Ness's breath on his neck. He soon grabbed Ness's hands, which were firmly planted on his gut. Lucas turned his head around and saw the comforted look that was comfortably placed on Ness's face. "N-Ness?" Ness opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Uhm....." He couldn't say it. He wanted to ask Ness a question but something inside of him stopped him from doing so. His eyes lowered and he simply turned back around. And with the knowledge that Ness could read his mind, he was able to block that part of his mind from being read, which did succeed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ness's warm hand couldn't move from Lucas's gut, being firmly held there by Lucas's strangely strong hands. Lucas looked up into Ness's concerned yet still dreamy eyes.

"It's nothing....don't worry." Ness moved his head in and gave a very gentle kiss to Lucas's lips. Despite Lucas melting into the kiss, he still didn't want to ask Ness the question he had wanted to. After the kiss, Lucas took his hands from Ness and moved in slightly closer, lying his face and chest right up to Ness's chest. He was able to hear the calm heartbeat. That calmness, and the comfort that came from when Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's back, made him sleepy. Ness could tell he was forcing himself to be awake.

"Go on, sleep. We can stay here for a bit." Lucas looked up and grew a small but comfortable smile. Ness took one of his hands and placed it against Lucas's cheek, rubbing his lips with his thumb. "You're adorable, you know that?" Lucas giggled before placing his head back against Ness's heart. As he heard the slow, calm, and deep heartbeat, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Ness was left to think by himself. He looked up and closed his eyes.

What am I even doing? I shouldn't be doing this....but.....dammit.

________

A loud banging echoed throughout the dorm. This banging woke Lucas up. He sat up and noticed that Ness was happily asleep. Some more banging played so Lucas knew he needed to find the source so Ness could sleep some more. He followed the noise and found it came from the door. He opened it and saw Toon Link. After seeing Lucas he took a sigh of relief. "Thank God you didn't go without me," he said. Lucas stepped aside and motioned for Toon Link to come into the dorm. He did and walked over to a couch. He sat in one, with Lucas following after closing the door.

"Go where without you?"

"Finding a club or whatever. You were planning on doing that, weren't you?"

"Not necessarily," Lucas rubbed his neck. This made Toon Link's attention turn toward his head. He saw Lucas had some insane bedhead. Toon Link sighed.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, why?" Toon Link sat closer and messed with Lucas's hair. This made him giggle.

"Here, lemme fix this. You can't go out looking like that."

In the bedroom, Ness slowly started to wake due to noticing a lack of someone. He looked around the room after he fully woke and found Lucas to be nowhere. He slid out of bed and walked over to the door. After stepping out he saw Lucas sitting on the couch and someone next to him, seemingly messing with his hair. Seeing this scene, and misinterpreting it, really got to Ness. He balled up his hands and growled. At that moment, he fully wanted to punch this new person into oblivion. Before he could though, Lucas looked back with his contagious smile that Ness loved.

He happily greeted, "Hey Ness!" Hearing his happiness sort of calmed his nerves about this new person. This new person turned around and waved, clearing having some type of gel in his hands. He returned to Lucas' hair and his intention was evident from that point on. He was just fixing Lucas's hair. As he eased up, he thought about what feelings he was just feeling. It was clearly jealousy. He had never felt jealous of anyone for any reason. It was a very alien feeling for him. He walked over and sat on the couch opposite of Lucas and this boy. "So, who're you?" He said that a little more aggressively than he intended.

"Name's Toon Link. I'm in the room next door," he greeted as he finished with Lucas's hair. Ness crossed his arms as he analyzed and read through Toon Link's mind.

Ugh, dammit. He likes guys too. I've gotta keep my eye on you.

"As you must've heard Lucas say earlier, names Ness," He extended his arm forward, motioning for a handshake. When Toon Link did so, Ness strongly pulled him in, getting his face very close to Toon Link's ear. "By the way....Lucas is mine. You better watch yourself, bud. Get too handsy with him and you may find that life is quite difficult.....without fingers. Do I make myself clear?" He whispered. Toon Link gulped before nodding. "Good, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ness smiled as he broke up the closeness between them. Toon Link was still somewhat shocked, but he knew he had no real intention to get "close" to him so this worry quickly drained. He cleared his throat.

"Lucas and I were about to go out and find a club to join. Want to come?" he asked despite knowing the answer. Ness nodded, no surprise. Lucas was happy nonetheless. Toon Link looked at him. Something about his face and overall personality told him something important, he was unaware of Ness's intensity when it came to their relationship. Toon Link didn't really want to bring it up though, so against his better judgment, he stood up. "Well, let's go, before they start packing up their tables."

________

The three boys made it back out to the strip that had all the tables of club presidents and vice presidents. They walked down this strip, with the presidents coming out to try and trick people into going to their club. None of them really interested them, however. After their lengthy search, they came into view of the Smash Tournament Info kiosk. Whilst it wasn't a club, it was being treated as such. The three boys ran to this kiosk instantly. There were two people behind this kiosk....although they didn't really seem like people. They were two hands. They were large and white. The three boys knew these two hands of course. The calmer one was the referee, to introduce the fight, to end the fight, and to cut the fight short if there was a need to. The crazier one was more in the background. He was the fight coordinator, creating the actual brackets and working more closely with the Smash Tournament creator. These two hands are named Master Hand and Crazy hand respectively.

"M-Mr. Hand?!?!" Lucas happily greeted the hand that was signing autographs. His autograph was just him stamping himself on whatever the person wanted to be autographed. Master Hand turned toward the boys.

"Ahhh, you must be more fans. What do you want me to autograph?" He asked with his infamously famous deep voice. The voice was capable of shaking worlds. Lucas was completely fanboying out. He had his mouth open, wanting to speak, but being unable to do so. Ness placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder, read his mind, and found out what he wanted to be said.

"We are fans, but we're also students. We just wanted more information about the tournament," Ness said. Master Hand scanned the looks over all three boys, they all thought the same thing. He took a breath of relief and relaxed next to Crazy Hand, with who he had an ambiguous relationship. No one truly knew who they were and what their relationship was. Were they brothers? Lovers? Family of some other kind? Two hands that belong to one massive invisible person? No one knew, and with their power, they were scared to say which of those are 100% true.

"Crazy, take over will ya?" Master Hand was clearly somewhat tired from all the autographs.

"Yes, siree. The Smash Tournament is Ultimatum's #1 most-watched sport. It's a fighting competition with people from all over the world, but mainly Ultimatum. We hold a tournament bi-yearly. The winner earns a trophy that has been named the Smash Ball. We also hold smaller tournaments every season. These tournaments are not for the actual tournament score that someone will earn in the two major tournaments. These smaller ones are for college students who want to train, and just for people who want to have fun and not worry about their score. However, only those in the Smashing program could participate in them. Any questions," Crazy Hand said with a similarly deep voice but much quicker.

"Uh, a-are college kids able to join the major tournaments?" Toon Link asked, still somewhat thrown off by the speed of Crazy Hand's voice.

"Yes. College students are capable of partaking in major tournaments. But since they are college students they are put in a college tournament just so they can fight against other college students. Having the students fight people who've been fighting for sometimes longer than they were alive wouldn't be fair, so, as students who seem to be in the Smashing program, you are already able to join said tournaments."

"When is the next tournament?" Ness asked.

"June 25th. So you've got a good six months before having to worry about it." The two boys looked at Lucas, wondering if he had a question. Lucas stepped forward.

"D-do we get to see professional Smashers?"

"Yes. We take a monthly trip to the Smash Tower and/or Smash Mansion. The next trip is in three weeks." Lucas grew very excited at that.

"Thank you, Mr. Hand!" Ness looked over at Toon Link. He had a smile on, but when he saw Ness look at him, it disappeared.

"Hey...c-could we talk?" Ness awkwardly asked. Toon Link crossed his arms, skeptical.

"Fine," He couldn't contain his curious side. He allowed Ness to lead him astray and alone. Ness was definitely awkward. "What is it? Gonna get mad at me again?"

"I-I apologize. I just....I saw you touching him....a-and it got worse when I read your mind and found that....you like guys, s-so....m-my mind wasn't in the right place. I really do apologize." Toon Link saw this apology as genuine. He sighed.

"What's your relationship with him anyway?"

"I....I truly don't know. I just get these.....strange feelings. E-even though....I've got a girlfriend. He just....he's made his mark you can say."

"Huh, that is quite odd indeed. Do you love him more than your girlfriend?"

"I-I don't know. I don't even know if I love him per se." He covered his face in shame and disappointment. He was ashamed of himself for not having a correct answer, and even threatening someone for simply helping Lucas out. He was also disappointed in himself for, in a way, cheating on his girlfriend. Seeing this reaction, Toon Link knew that he truly was genuinely having problems.

"Hey, hey hey, come on. Look at me," He said as he placed a hand on Ness's shoulder. Ness looked up at him. "I'll be here for ya. While I can't decide for you, I'll be here for you to bounce ideas off of. I'll keep this between us, 'kay?" Ness's eyes started to brighten up. He grew a shaky smile.

"Y-yeah....thank you."

"Of course. Now then, let's get back to him before he suspects anything." The boys return to Lucas, who, at this point, was having a casual talk with Master Hand.

"Yeah, and then I told him to shove his—"

"LUCAS!!! Watch your language in front of Master Hand," Ness calls out.

"Awe, it was getting good too," Master Hand said. Lucas stood up and met the two other boys halfway.

"Where were you guys?" Lucas asked.

"Just having a little chat," Toon Link said, wrapping his arm around Ness's neck happily. Lucas grew a happy smile as he saw that his two friends were getting along. He had suspected, and due to his PK Love, he felt that they hated each other. Seeing them and feeling they were good together made him feel relieved. Seeing Lucas's smile caused some more thoughts to stir in Ness's mind.

Shit....not again.

He could barely fight against it, losing almost instantly after trying. He leaned in and brought Lucas into a kiss. He moved his lips away and grew a smile. "Your lips always feel amazing, Lucas."

"T....MI," Toon Link said. He turned his head around and saw some girl staring at them. "H-hey....Ness? What does that girl we talked about earlier look like?"

"Huh, how come?" Toon Link motioned in the direction he was looking in. When Ness looked he saw her. Paula. His girlfriend. She had seen him kiss Lucas. "Oh shit."


	3. Can't Fight It (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula saw Ness cheat. The boys need to appease her, but they seem to go through some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. Ok, so this is more of a direct continuation from the previous chapter. It's a bit shorter, I think, but I still enjoyed this. Two special characters are in this chapter. My own OC, X, and a friend of mine's OC, Lordy. I just felt the need to say that. Welp, I hope you enjoy this one :)

Ness ran over to Paula, who was still standing, absolutely shocked at the scene she had just witnessed. Ness stopped in front of Paula. "P-Paula...h-hey there. Wh-what're you doing here?" Ness smiled, and the smile smelled of fakeness. Paula was on the verge of tears.

"Y-you were....."

"Paula...."

"FUCK YOU!!!" Paula pushed Ness away and ran off. Seeing her run off was odd for Ness. He knew he should be sad. He knew he should be ashamed of himself. Yet....none of those feelings were apparent. He was....relieved. He stood back up and turned his head. Lucas and Toon Link were running toward him.

"Dude, you ok?" Toon Link asked.

"I-I don't know." Lucas seemed like he was going in for a hug, but something inside of him stopped him from doing so.

"Wh-who was that?" he asked instead.

"Her name is Paula. She's my...." He didn't know how to answer that.

He'll be mad if I say she was my girlfriend. Or would he? I-if I tell him then maybe he wouldn't be as mad.

"Uhm....she's my girlfriend. Or maybe my ex now, I don't know."

"Your.....your what?" Lucas's eyes seemed to fall. His entire world crumbled at that word; "Girlfriend". "You were cheating on her....."

"Lucas, please, understand," Ness tried to bring Lucas into a hug, but instead, Lucas pushed him away.

"How could you do that to her!!!"

"I-I didn't mean to. You think I wanted to do all of that stuff with you." He realized what he said right as he said it. He covered his mouth. Lucas's eyes instantly went teary-eyed. "L-Lucas...th-that's not....please understand...." Lucas soon ran away. Seeing Lucas run away from him in tears made Ness utterly said. He looked down, he growled at himself. Toon Link wasn't sure of what to do. He decided that having Lucas be alone would help him more than he would.

"Dude....that was a mess."

"No shit." Ness sat down and sighed. His heart started racing and he felt a little sick. It was odd. Not too long before that, he was perfectly fine, but now, he felt on the verge of throwing up. Could it be from guilt? That's what he thought.

"Dude?" Ness gagged but kept whatever wanted to come out inside. Toon Link crouched down and rubbed his back. "You need to make it up to him, and quick. Or else you're gonna puke and get taken out of the Smash Program." Ness held up his middle finger as he tried to keep the puke in.

________

Lucas made it to the on-campus library. It wasn't as large as some public libraries, but for a university library, it was pretty large. Despite the size, there were only two employees working at it. One was named Lordy, the other named X. X was the main librarian as Lordy seemed to do just about everything else. Lucas did feel a little bad for Lordy but decided to ignore it. Lucas walked to the counter, where X was sitting behind and reading a book titled "The Subspace Scandal". "Tch, that's not at all how it went!" He slammed the book shut and burned it in his hand. He saw Lucas and smiled. "Ahh, hello there Lucas."

"H-how do you know my name."

"I know everyone who comes into my library." X's voice was gentle and deep, yet seemed welcoming all at the same time. His grey hair and eyes were amazingly mesmerizing to look at. X had...well, X's in his eyes. He had a few other accessories around him but none stood out as much as what was on his right ear, which seemed to be a star-shaped ear muff. His eyes seemed to scan Lucas. Which they were. "Lucas, from Tazmily Village. Brother of a fellow gay boy, Claus."

"CLAUS IS GAY!!!" X stayed silent. He didn't know Claus was still in the closet.

"Uh.....noooooooooo."

"Imma have a call with him later. Wh-what else do you know about me?"

"You harbor the power of PSI. Able to control PK Love, PK Fire, PK Freeze, PSI Magnet, PK Thunder, PK Flash, Healing, Lifeup, Refresh, Counter, PSI Counter, PSI Shield, and Offense up. Some of which, you don't know how to use, and all of which, you do not know how to use to their fullest potential."

"Woah..." He looked down at his hand... "I didn't know I had all of that...."

"You also have a crush on a fellow PSI boy named Ness."

"NO I DON'T!! I HATE HIM!!!"

"No, you do not."

"I...."

"There's no point in lying." X pointed at Lucas. Lucas felt a weird tingly feeling in his head. Once X flicked his finger upward, a strange holographic screen showed up. On this screen was a naked Ness. "This was on your mind at the very moment I looked through your thoughts.

"AAAAAAAAH PUT THAT AWAY!!!" X flicked his finger back down with a cocky smile on his face. "O-ok fine, m-maybe I don't hate him that much." X crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "OK FINE....I-I like him still. I-I just....I just hate that he cheated on Paula." X leaned forward over the counter.

"You do realize, running away from him like you did could've really hurt him." Lucas looked down.

"I-I know....I just needed some time." X sat back on his stool.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you had a book on previous Smash Bros tournament fighters."

"Ahh yes, the fighter compendium." He looked at Lordy, who was mopping the floor. "LORDY, HE WANTS THE FIGHTER COMPENDIUM!!" Lordy was a fancy-schmancy looking man. Decked out in a purple suit with a flamboyant grey tophat with a smooth navy blue band wrapped around it. Lordy shot a thumbs up before snapping his fingers, a large book, with the iconic Smash Ball on the cover, appeared in Lucas's hands. The book was bigger than Lucas, but he was still able to lift it, using his PSI. "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, USE YOUR HANDS AND LEGS, NOT YOUR MAGIC. KEEP DOING THAT AND YOU'LL FOREVER BE STUCK ON CLEANING DUTY!!!" Lordy rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers again and striking X in the butt with the mop he was using, he was also laughing a pretty cocky laugh. "Ack...why you little"

"Oops," he teleported away quickly. X grabbed the bridge of his nose as he heavily sighed.

"I work with a literal child." Lucas was just standing there. Not sure what the hell was going on. X looked at him and brought on his customer service smile.

"Anything else you need?"

"Uhhh, n-no...I don't think so.."

"Goodie....now if you'll excuse me...I have business to attend to." X quickly teleported away, leaving Lucas completely confused. He shook his head, focusing his attention on what he came here to do; to forget about what he saw. Lucas walked over and dropped the book onto a table. He wiped away the small bit of sweat he had from lifting it with his PSI. He opened it and saw the first fighter...Mario.

The book had everything you would need to know about a fighter. Their height, weight, strengths, weaknesses, allies, foes, etc. Each person who has partaken in a tournament got their names in the compendium, even if they win or not. Since getting into the tournament wasn't as simple as going up to a person and signing up, but a person would have to pass many upon many challenges to even make it onto the bracket. These challenges are broadcasted as the "Pre-Tourney Smashing" where the motto went "Where smashers get smashed...not like that though." There have been very few people who have been to every tournament since the tournament's inception, but those who have, are within the Smash Hall of Fame. Now, it's much harder to be in the Smash Hall of Fame, but it was still possible. That was Lucas's dream. He wanted to be in that Hall of Fame, along the likes of Mario, Link, Cloud, Pikachu, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Palutena, Bayonetta, Meta Knight, and his personal hero....Fox. Seeing his picture on the wall of the Smash Tower was something of a fever dream for him. And he wanted to make that dream come true.

He continued to browse through the compendium, finding people who haven't received much notoriety but have still made it into the compendium from having completed those challenges. Lucas had gotten through the entire book, having been able to retain all the knowledge he had seen in his borderline photographic memory. Lordy suddenly popped up behind him with a steaming cup of tea. "Not many people come to libraries anymore. Quite a shame honestly," he surprised Lucas so bad it made him jump and spill the tea. "Oh..my apologies, Lucas."

"N-no, my apologies. I-I didn't see you there," he noticed the tea all over Lordy's face, "Uh, aren't you...hot?"

"Oh, no worries about that." Lordy's voice, even when it'd make sense to sound all pained, was pleasant and sweet. He snapped his fingers and all of the tea that had spilled onto him, got lifted and poured back into the cup.

"I'll allow that," X suddenly said from behind Lucas, making him jump again, but this time, not knocking the tea away.

"Thank you. Anywho, would you care for the tea, and don't worry, I'm clean."

"Uh, s-sure..." Lucas took the hot cup of tea and sniffed it. "Wow, smells good." Lordy sat down next to Lucas and tilted his head.

"Now tell me, why're you running away from him?" Lucas drank some of the tea. It tasted just as it smelt, amazing. He placed the cup down with a satisfied sigh.

"Because of that girl. That poor girl."

"And what about her." Lucas looked at him, a little confused. He thought it'd be obvious to him why he would want to avoid Ness based on that girl. "Just go on, tell me."

"Uhm..w-well..." He grabbed the tea and drank some. He smacked his lips and thought to himself. "I-I thought he was single, and the way he was acting, how was I not supposed to think that way."

"Mhm, mhm, right, and..."

"And?"

"Yup, I know there's more." Lucas drank some more tea.

"W-well..." Lordy had gentle eyes. Something about the aroma and taste of the tea, and Lordy's gentle appearance, made him want to spill his guts on everything he has ever kept hidden. Even those his brother didn't know and he'd prefer to keep it that way. He drank some more of the tea. It was warm and with a small hint of lavender. Lucas looked at Lordy. "Lavender?"

"Yup." Lucas gave a satisfactory hum before drinking the rest of the tea. He put it onto the table.

"I like Ness."

"I know."

"Like, a lot."

"I know."

"Like, I dunno if I can live without him."

"And why do you think that?" Lucas rubbed his hands together. He didn't know the answer. He was clueless. He had no idea why he felt he couldn't live without him, all he knew was that was the case. No matter if he wanted to say or think otherwise, he knew the truth, just not the reason why it was the truth.

"I...I don't know. I just feel like we're connected."

"PSI perhaps?"

"Perhaps...but, all I know is that....seeing and knowing that he had someone, that at some point, he loved enough to call her his girlfriend, hurts a bit. Not because I feel betrayed or anything b-but because....." Lucas started getting teary-eyed. Lordy rubbed his back, like the supportive librarian he was.

"Come on, let it all out." Lucas rubbed his tears away.

"I....I don't wanna lose him. I....I don't wanna lose more people." That was when he started all-out crying.

"What do you mean 'lose more people'?"

"My brother....m-my mom....they were dead once. They were brought back, exactly how they were before they died, just a little aged up. They don't know what happened, neither do. They have no clue what they've been through...or the fact they were ever killed. All they remember is blacking out for an unknown reason but in actuality...."

"They were dead?" Lucas nodded before bringing Lordy into a massive hug. Lordy patted Lucas's back. "There there." Lordy knew Lucas needed some lifting up. "Hmm, well, I doubt Ness would ever leave you."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Well, you've left some powerful marks on each other. I doubt that'll go away so fast and easily." Lucas pulled away, thinking to himself. "And plus, he could be a massive help as a sparring mate for the upcoming "For Fun" tournament.

OH RIGHT!! I-I've been so focused on the major leagues, I'm forgetting about the smaller ones. Ness is pretty gosh darn good at PSI....I could use his help to train me. YEAH!! Ok...b-but I've gotta make sure to apologize first.

Lucas pushed away from Lordy with a thankful smile plastered on his face. "Thanks, Lordy!!" He ran off and out of the library. Lordy walked to the counter and sighed happily.

"Putting those parental skills to good use huh?" X asked.

"I try." X closed the book he was reading, causing a loud "pop".

"You sensed what I did, right?"

"100%."

"Wonder when they're gonna find out."

"Yes.....I hope this means more people will come here."

"Doubtful."

________

Lucas was running through the campus, trying to find Ness. After a lot of searching....he couldn't find him. However, that didn't stop him. He continued looking, and when he made it close to the dormitory, he crashed into him.....literally. They both fell down, agitated at first, but when they saw who they crashed into, they smiled and screamed the other's name. They brought each other into a hug. "I'M SORRY I RAN AWAY!!" Lucas screamed.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT PAULA!!" They moved their heads away, with their second long look into the eyes of the other, they knew they already accepted the other's apologies.

"We should go tell Paula."

"Right."

They took their time as they traveled to Paula's house, which was off-campus since she wasn't a student. They needed the extra walking time to allow themselves to think of something to do to try and make everyone happy. They still weren't sure by the time they made it to Paula's house. They knew they'd end up having to improvise and hope they don't do or say anything stupid.

Ness knocked on the door and Paula answered it. She rolled her eyes and tried to close the door back but Ness pleaded with his eyes not to. "Ugh, fine, what do you two want?"

"We just want to talk." Paula sighed before opening the door and motioning for the boys to enter, giving an extra spicy stare to Lucas, who got spooked and got closer to Ness, only having earned an even spicier stare from her. Paula led the boys to the living room. She sat down, crossing her arms and legs in a very judgemental way. On a change of note.....the room smelt nice to Lucas. Definitely had a homey feel to it.

"So....WHAT!"

"Uh, r-right...ahem, I'm Lucas."

"I don't care."

"Uh, right, ok. So....we're just friends, always have been that way." Ness nodded without hesitation. This hurt both of them. Their hearts felt....empty. They were both hurting, massively. But knew this was the best-case scenario; just be normal friends, nothing more.

"Normal friends don't kiss each other."

"R-right...ok fair..."

"It was a dare. That friend you saw us with, Toon Link, took me aside and dared me to kiss him," Ness claimed. Paula raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Toon Link enough, or at all, to say if that would be something he'd do or not. Paula crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How can I be sure of that?"

"We're not gay, Paula. Right, Lucas?" Lucas didn't want to say no. He never went out of his way to say he wasn't gay, nor did he go out of his way to say that he was. He was gay and that's all that mattered. If people wondered, they would ask, but other than that, it didn't matter to him. Although, he knew it'd hurt to deny himself of something he knew to be true.

"R-right." Paula sighed before standing up. She walked up to Ness and pulled him into a hug. She knew Lucas was lying, she knew 100%. Not only did she know Lucas was lying, she knew Lucas had a crush on Ness. How did she know this? Paula had read his mind. She had the same powers as Ness, however, Ness was still much stronger. Paula broke the hug up and kissed Ness right on the lips, ensuring to give Lucas an evil glare as she did it. Lucas averted his eyes before walking away. He left the house and took in the calm air. He was soon joined by Ness, who could tell Lucas wasn't feeling his hottest.

"Hey...I know this isn't what you want to do."

"Of course it's not," he started walking toward the university, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted downward. Ness ran up to him.

"Come on, I-I can't lose her.

"I-I know..." Lucas sped up his walking. Ness copied his pace.

"C-come on, there's something else wrong...what is it." Lucas stopped and sighed.

"I still like you." Ness stopped and looked at him, with a slightly surprised face. Lucas shook his head. "Nothing is going to make me not feel that way." Ness kept an eye on Lucas's face. It seemed....off. His eyes were darker, his skin was paler, he even seemed smaller. Everything about him was ever so slightly different and all of it seemed worse off. It was almost as if some part of him had died, and his body was slowly falling suit. Lucas started walking off again. Ness saw something in the way he walked that made him sick to his stomach. He was having trouble walking. He legitimately looked like a dead man walking; a zombie. Ness looked back at Paula's house, where she stood in the doorway, with a smile, and waving him off. Ness faked a smile, prompting her to walk back into the house.

I know this is wrong. I-I'm straight. But....Lucas looks so....dead. M-maybe just one more kiss.

Ness ran up to Lucas and didn't waste a single second to bring him into a kiss. Lucas melted into it instantly. While kissing, a strange but familiar feeling came over them both. Their hearts were connecting, and it felt like the first time. They stopped the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Lucas was already looking more alive. "I-I can't do that again."

"I know...." Lucas kissed Ness's cheek before walking away. He was walking better, he seemed a bit taller, he overall seemed better. Ness was relieved that Lucas was no longer in a slum. He ran up to Lucas and together they walked to the university.


End file.
